Rolling In the Deep
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: Everyone tells them they are the perfect couple, Ursa can only hope it lasts.


Rolling In The Deep

* * *

><p>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<br>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

><p><em>There's a Fire starting in my soul<em>

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing out the dark_

When Ursa first heard of Ozai it was through her mother. She recited the man's life through cruel reticule, telling Ursa that he was a brutal man who could never possibly posses any love for anything, he constantly lashed out on people, Ozai was just the FireLords neglected son, he was worthless.

Oh how now she wishes she had just listened to her mother then, she would have completely avoided this whole mess.

_Finally I see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out and I'll leave your shit bare_

Ursa and Ozai met along the lake side, surprisingly the prince was there alone, skipping stones along the smooth water with a bewildered expression on his face.

She approached him warily her mother's words dancing through her mind, would her strike out on her? She took the chance trying and failing to begin a conversation, he just turned away bottling himself up, too stubborn or to fearful to face her.

But that did not stop Ursa she had always been a determined girl, and so she talked on even if he didn't respond. It was evident however that he listened and when dust fell and she told him she had to leave she was overjoyed when he asked her to return again.

Those days were nice what happened to the man she once knew? What happened to the Ozai Ursa knew she fell for?

_See how I leave every piece with you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do _

Ozai asked her to marry him along that lake side. She told him yes overjoyed to be with the man she knew she loved and she hoped that, that love was returned. But she just couldn't avoid the feeling in the pit of her stomach, you should never second guess your weddings and Ursa knows that now.

From the beginning he had taken her for granted. She should have known that from the first glance, but to her he seemed so true then, what had happened to him now?

_There's a Fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing out the dark_

Their wedding is colossal full of elegant food, music, dresses and people. Ursa knows little to no one there and this saddens her, but she perks up for her husband. Ozai and Ursa don't get to spend much time together at the wedding everyone is talking to them, including Azulon, he even seems proud of his son for once. She can see how happy that makes Ozai his face is glowing the sad part of it is she knows it's not because of her.

Everyone tells them they are the perfect couple, Ursa can only hope it lasts.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

Their first child is born, he is a son and they name him Zuko, a simple name for a very complex boy. He looks much like his father perhaps why Ozai looks upon his son with much pride he smiles at her and she returns it but she can't help noticing a different glint in the back of his eyes riming the golden trim before his pupil. She doesn't take mind to it until she sees it again, at that time he is preaching to her about their whelp of a son and how he wants another child.

She should have seen it then, she shouldn't have let him win.

_The scars of you love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling we could have had it all_

Ozai was a good husband, for the most part. He had laid his hands on her once or twice but she did her best to forget about it. They now had a daughter too, Ozai had taken an extreme liking to his little Princess, she saw the shame in Zuko's eyes whenever Ozai cherished towards her so she did her best to make up for it.

If only then she would have caught how dismissive she was of Azula, the neglect Ozai gave to had son she had turn around and threw it at her daughter, and it was all his fault.

_Rolling in the Deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

And now here Ursa stands, alone, her hands stained with the blood of the FireLord. She had done her last deed for Ozai and it cost her, oh did it cost her. This simple murder cost her, her daughter, her life in the palace, her happiness, her pride and the husband she had once loved, the person she knew was still their buried down deep below Ozai's cursed soul.

She had always known that there was something that Ozai loved, she originally thought that things was herself but she was wrong, she proved her mother wrong however, Ozai did love something; power.

_And you played it_

_With a Beating _

* * *

><p><strong>A little <strong>**snip it ****of Ursa thought about Ozai, based off of the Song rolling in the deep by Adele.**_  
><em>


End file.
